Sus ojos
by jessica black rose
Summary: mi primer fic , shadamy espero que les guste.


**Nota:** hola! Espero que les guste, es mi primer fanfic es sobre mi pareja favorita de sonic el shadamy.

SONIC Y PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN.

….

Sus ojos

Cuanto eh caminado? No lo se ni me importa ,no me importa la suciedad que tengo encima , solo quiero saber ¿ porque sonic la escogió a ella y no a mi? ELLA LO ABANDONO Y NO YO! ESTUPIDA SALLY ME HAS QUITADO AL AMOR DE MI VIDA! LA ODIO! LA ODIO! .

Siento como las lagrimas mojan mis mejillas, es normal que yo llore por cualquier cosa ,seguí caminando sin destino llegue a un parque que no concia es hermoso , me adentre en el hasta llegar a un campo de hermosas rosas roja no pude evitar sonreír el olor de estas me rodeaban me tire entre las rosas cautivándome por el olor cerré los ojo por un instante , pero escuche ruido , de inmediato abrí los ojos y me levante ,busque el causante de ese ruido pero no lo encontré volví a acostarme pero un poco alerta.

-rose durmiendo?- escuche una voz y me levante de prisa

-shadow…

-no me has respondido.

-no estaba durmiendo , estaba recostada disfrutando el olor de las rosas – le respondí

Solo se me quedo viendo como si tuviera algo en la cara , se me acerco y se sentó a lado de mi y se recostó , no dije nada, note el agradable silencio que había me recosté y volví a cerrar los ojos no hablamos me sentí a gusto con el , de pronto sentí frio y comencé a temblar y shadow lo noto.

-tienes frio?

-un poco – me abrazo

-estoy sucia , no importa?

-no , a todo esto porque estas sucia?

-mmm… pelee con sally ella me gano por sonic –mi voz se corto

-el no te merece

Voltee a verle a los ojos , sus ojos rojos al igual que las rosas que nos rodeaban , jamás me puse a verlo detenidamente era atractivo eso lo había notado desde antes pero sus ojos no parecían dos charcos de sangre ,no, parecían dos rosas me gustan , me gustan sus ojos …

-tengo algo en la cara?- me pregunto

-amm … no –deje de mirarlo y mis mejillas se sonrojaron

-entonces por que me veías?- porque tan preguntón?!- no me vas a responder por lo que veo mmm… mejor me voy

-no! … es decir porque?- tonta!

El solo se me quedo viendo se veía sereno no como siempre a la defensiva , me gusta eso de el .

-me vas a responder?

-no-le dije , jamás le diría que me gustan sus ojos .

Nos vimos a los ojos sin darme cuenta , sentí algo sobre mis labios , CAOS!, ME BESO!... empecé a corresponderle cerré los ojos y me acerco mas a el aun acostados quizás no solo me gustan sus ojos …

Se separo y me sonrió , una tierna sonrisa que jamás había visto.

-AMY!-oí a alguien que me llamaba

-tails?

-amy? – me ve con shadow – que hacen?... bueno no importa necesito que vengas al taller ,tu también shadow.

-okay –dijimos

…

Llegamos al taller y están todos hasta sally , que solo me dedico una mirada que no supe descifrar , no pude evitar mirar a sonic que estaba a lado de ella .

-dime rose ya no te duele?- me dijo sally , yo solo aparte la mirada

Tails empezó a decirnos del posible ataque de eggman y la verdad sonic se alegro un poco hacia un mes que no atacaba , cuando termino sonic nos comento que si pasaba algo lo llamáramos lo mas pronta posible , todos se fueron yo me quede con el zorro ,al poco tiempo vi a sonic que al parecer regreso de llevar a la ardilla a su casa .

-amy , sigues aquí?

-si

-oye antes de irme a dejar a sally ,tails me dijo que te encontró con shadow-dijo seriamente- te hizo algo

-no-me miro

-estas enojada por lo de sally?

-no , además estoy pensando es salir con alguien

-a si , con quien? – me pregunto de repente

- con shadow

-CON SHADOW!NO PUEDES HACER SEMEJANTE TONTERIA!

-si puede sonic ,tu estas con sally ,es bueno que te preocupes por ella , pero ella puede salir con quien quiera, no se lo puedes impedir- dijo el zorro entrando un poco sucio

Se que shadow y el son rivales y por eso se preocupa , la verdad yo tengo la culpa de que sally me haya golpeado yo la ataque .

Sonic intento llevarse bien con shadow , por mi , y yo acepte a sally , aunque seguía tratándome mal , ya no importaba , yo y shadow habíamos empezado a salir, me gusta esta con el , nos divertimos mucho, me dejaron de gustar sus ojos porque los empecé a amar , no a el lo amo , me siguen gustando sus ojos , iguales a la rosas que nos rodean…

…...

MI PRIMER FIC! Espero que les haya gustado por favor dejen reviews si les gusto , swoy principiante en esto.


End file.
